


【隨意】如生命有一種絕對

by yingzi555



Category: Eternal Summer - Mayday (Music Video)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingzi555/pseuds/yingzi555
Summary: 作業：盛夏光年導演版MV





	【隨意】如生命有一種絕對

盛夏那年，彷彿一場狂歡，  
兩分悲滄，三說苦悶，四時壓抑，五味雜嚐

刀光劍影溫柔鄉，香煙啤酒九號球，  
敵不過，  
渺小孤單

作文簿上的志願，  
電玩裡頭的關卡，  
忘不了，  
是誰在罩我

壯志未酬，  
霧裡看花，  
寧死不屈，  
如夢幻泡影

再回首，不堪處，  
低頭或轉彎？

如生命有一種絕對，  
對在那兒；錯在那兒，  
絕的盡頭又是否黑白分明

如生命是華麗錯覺，  
會不會，  
有一天，我們都變成昨天，  
會不會，  
故事的劇本早有定案

擦肩而過的瞬間，回望的片刻，  
反覆、切入、迴轉、斷除

想，想要，想要征服世界  
夢，夢見，夢見哪個自己

征服不了的那個世界，

始終都沒有改變的那個世界，

名字是不是叫作，

我

MAYDAY五月天 [ 盛夏光年Eternal Summer ] ：  
http://youtu.be/nlvTrcdwDLw

Mayday五月天 [ 溫柔 ] ：  
http://youtu.be/mtAc_bMYBsM


End file.
